Yes I Will
by JennaOfTheTriforce
Summary: Ryo and Jenna are planning something right after a major war..... but what?


Yes I Will  
  
By: Jenna of the Triforce  
  
  
  
1 Yo ppl. Juss wanna tell ya's that I don't own RW sadly enough, and that I do not own the song "Yes I Will" either. It sucks to be me! Cuz believe me if owned RW Ryo would be MINE and if I owned the song I would be a member of BSB!  
  
2 And this song fic indicates that my other fic "Return to Forever" NEVER happens. So I guess it is an AU from my OP {original plot} you could say. Sorry that the song is REALLY STRECTHED OUT in some places and not others through the fic but please read it before yelling about it! You'll see how it works afterward. Also since I think that Yuli is REALLY annoying most of the time, the only place that he'll be in the story is at the end. You'll see what I mean.  
  
3 Well GTG! TTFN! {Ta Ta For Now. as Tigger would say!}  
  
4  
  
Jenna and Ryo slept in one of the many forgotten caves on the out skirts of the Dynasty. It was a place where none of the soldiers traveled because of how close it was to the mortal world and it was forbidden to come to this place without orders or permission. The two had been wondering around the Dynasty for days on end trying to find their friends. They had some how gotten separated from them while heading to the castle to fight Mysica and her minions for what was hoped to be the last time.  
  
As a lite wind blew pass the opening and brushed across his legs, Ryo stirred from his nap. The first thing that he saw was the love of his life, dreaming in his arms. In his mind's eye, she was very beautiful sight to wake up to every day of his life.  
  
~*~  
  
I open my eyes  
  
I see your face  
  
I cannot hide  
  
I can't erase  
  
~*~  
  
Some of her raven tresses fell in her face from where they had managed to escape her tight French braid. They gave her features a majestic shimmer. The golden chain-link necklace that she wore was to honor her brother, whom had died protecting her against the Dynasty as a trader, dangled loosely around her neck. The way that her body laid against his would've made anyone think that they were up to something, but it was the only way that they could find to lay comfortably on the pebble-strewn ground. And Ryo personally didn't care one bit.  
  
Then the feeling that washed over his mind and body as she sighed his name in her sleep made him feel like the luckiest guy in the universe. She was the only one that could make him feel that way.  
  
~*~  
  
The way you make me feel inside  
  
You complete me girl, that's why  
  
Something about you makes me feel  
  
Baby my heart wants to reveal  
  
~*~  
  
Ryo let go of her hand that he had been holding then trailed his fingers up her arm before cupping her cheek. As always they were soft and soothing to the touch. Then he grazed his thumb over the outline of her bottom lip. They were so alluring and were used often in more ways than one.  
  
"Jenna. Hey. Wake up." He whispered while he shook her shoulders lightly. No matter how much he hated to wake her from her dream (which was without a doubt about the two of them together), they needed to move on towards the castle. Slowly she opened and focused her cerulean-lavender eyes on him. She seemed to be satisfied with the way that she was woken up, even though if the roles were reversed things would've been a little different.  
  
"Hey good-looking. Sleep well?" She sad in a kind voice. They kissed as passionately as they had in days. They loved each other more than the last time that they were in a situation like this. After sharing some more French lessons, the two broke and stood.  
  
"We better go find the others." They agreed before going on their way.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 1 Month after the Dynasty's Defeat ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryo and Jenna sat on the balcony out side of their room together. They looked at the sunset that only a few weeks ago would have seemed like a dream and nothing else. Everyone was safe at Mia's or in Tokyo if your name was Mina Yuuki or Cye Mouri. The silence that the two held was a needed one. No words could possibly explain what the two of them were thinking at the moment.  
  
* I still can't believe that we made it out of that one. I thought that I would lose him again. Thank the stars that everything turned out the way that they did. I love Ryo so much that it hurts. And I just love him more every day. What would I ever do without him? * Jenna asked herself for the thousandth time that day. Little did she know that Ryo was having similar thoughts. but they were a slightly more in depth.  
  
* I gotta ask her. The more I wait the more time I give her to think about someone else. I really love her. I waited ever since Zoisite's attack 6 years ago to plan this day out. Nothing can stop me from making this night right. * Ryo thought as he glanced at the nightstand out of the corner of his eye. He then walked into their room and stretched out on his bed. Before long he dozed off for a small, well-needed nap.  
  
About half an hour later he was awoken to the sound of Jenna's keyboard. As she had been doing for the last few days, she played a soft melody that seemed to reflect the beauty of her soul. Her slender fingers glided across the ivory colored keys with nothing less than perfection and grace. Her eyes were down cast, but he could tell that she was not looking at the keys in front of her, merely the music she saw in her mind.  
  
Her heart was truly in it when she began to sing the soothing harmonic lyrics that talked about living your dream to the fullest and not giving up on your true love. Soon only the accompaniment was playing again. When she ended the piece he sat up and clapped. She whirled around with her features in a flush glow.  
  
"Ryo! I didn't know that you were awake. I mean. sorry if I woke you." Jenna's face was the color of Wildfire as he walked over to her. She turned around to face her keyboard again before she would embarrass herself any more only to glow even a redder color as Ryo sat down beside her and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist.  
  
"Ya know what?"  
  
"No. what?" Jenna tried not to look at him, but still she could feel the heat of love in his eyes. He turned her to sit on the edge of the bench that they were on and he kneeled in front of her.  
  
"Jenna. I know that I can be a real bakayaro sometimes, but you always over look that. I guess that I was pulled into the light of your mysterious yet attractive beauty when we first met. But after I got to know you all I wanted was to ask you one thing." He opened the little black box that he had taken off of his nightstand before walking over to her. Jenna's eyes grew to the size of saucers at what she saw. "Jenna Lyn Rei. will you marry me?"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
I'm down on my knees  
  
I'm asking you  
  
Say these three words I wanna hear from you  
  
~*~  
  
"Yes. Yes and a thousand times yes!" Jenna yelled as she flung her arms around his neck. She pulled back and watched the small gold band slide up her ring finger along with Ryo's gentle touch. They decided to tell the others tomorrow... that is if the two of them ever decided to get out of bed.  
  
~*~  
  
Yes I will  
  
Take your hand and walk with you  
  
Yes I will  
  
Say these three words that promise to  
  
Yes I will  
  
Give you everything you need  
  
And someday start a family with you  
  
Yes I will  
  
Take your hand and walk with you  
  
Yes I will  
  
Baby I promise you  
  
Yes I will  
  
Give you everything you need  
  
And someday start a family with you (a family)  
  
~*~  
  
~*~ The Next Day ~*~  
  
"Hey sleepy heads. Decided that today wasn't a good day to stay in bed?" Kento asked before getting two really well mastered deathglares that were set on 300% kill power from the two at the bottom of the staircase and a slap on the back of the head from each of the two blonde haired siblings close to him.  
  
"Mina!" Jenna yelled after noticing her slap Kento along with Sage. The two girls hugged each other and acted like they hadn't seen one another in aeons. Ryo rolled his eyes before walking into the kitchen were he knew that Cye was, in every ones opinion, 'hiding out' from the others and helping Mia with breakfast.  
  
"Hey Cye! When did the two of you get back?" The two friends high fived each other.  
  
"Late last night when you and Jenna were AHEM sound asleep." Cye tried to hide the smirk on his lips but failed.  
  
"Ha Ha HA! VVVEEEEERRRRYYYY FFFFUUUUUUNNNNNNNNYYYYY!!!" Ryo looked into the pots on the stove. "So how was the play?"  
  
"Romeo and Juliet? It was great! And next month they're doing your fav." Cye tossed Ryo an envelope.  
  
"TWO FOURTH ROW CENTER TICKETS TO 'THE TEMPEST'!!" Ryo screamed which Jenna shrieking and bursting through the kitchen door followed.  
  
"Did you say what I thought you said?" Jenna looked at the two pieces of paper in her fiancé's hand. Then she hugged Cye. "Thank you SSSOOOO much! How you came across them I guess I'll never know considering that they were sold out when I tried to get them three months ago."  
  
"Hey it was all I could do for you guys. I mean getting the two of us into the show and all." Jenna and Ryo had some how gotten Mina and Cye a spot in the local [really packed with contestants] Talent-athon the week before. The prizes were money, money, and more money.  
  
"And if the three of you stop chattering and start taking out the food maybe we can get Kento and his stomach to shut up." Mia said handing Ryo a plate filled with bacon and sausage.  
  
"Yes mam!" the three of them saluted her before grabbing something off of the table or stove and literally marching out to the dinning room. Mia followed them with the orange juice, milk, and coffee late [which only she, Cye, and Jenna drank and you can pretty much guess why Ronin + Caffeine = POWER SURGE!!!].  
  
Every one chatted in their little groups, which meant a lot of noise. Jenna glanced at Ryo while talking to Mia and Sage, her gaze was telling him that it was time. Pulling off his ever-famous whistle with a very high decibel count, Ryo got everyone to shut up with his or her ears ringing.  
  
"Jenna and I have an announcement to make."  
  
"ANNOUNCEMENTS! ANNOUNCEMENTS! ANNOOOUUUNNCCEMENTS! WHAT A HECK OF A WAY TO START THE DAY! ANNOUNCEMENTS!" Everyone sang getting an annoyed look from Ryo that said he wished that they would live that down from counseling summer camp 5 years ago, and a lot of laughs from Jenna.  
  
"Sorry man we couldn't resist." Kento said in a serious yet laughter filled voice.  
  
"Yeah. What were you going to tell us?" Rowen looked a little skeptical, but was also having a hard time trying to compose him self again.  
  
"Well....... WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" the two of them yelled in unison.  
  
Sage almost choked on his orange juice and it came in a spray of mist out of his mouth and nose, Anubis dropped the waffle which was poised to go in his mouth fell off the fork and in his lap, the cup of coffee that Mia was pouring began to over flow out of the cup as she forgot to stop pouring the coffee, and everyone else sat and starred at them like zombies. Then all of the girl's faces lit up with smiles as they smothered Jenna with hugs. The guys high fived Ryo and slapped him on the back.  
  
"Way to go Ryo!" Anubis congratulated him. "Honestly, I thought that you would NEVER ask her."  
  
"Yeah. I mean even though you were the first to ask your girl that out of all of us, but I think that having the ring for two years and not asking her until now is a little extreme." Sage whispered into his friend's ear.  
  
"Give me a break!" Ryo said sarcastically flailing his arms in the air as a way of expressing how t-ed he was getting.  
  
"Well I guess that proves my theory of when everyone's up on an unusual morning." Kayura said as she poked her head in the front room door. Rowen stuck his tongue out at her knowing that that comment was directed to how late he normally gets up. She walked in accompanied by Dais, Sekhmet, and Cale.  
  
"I can only wonder what you all are up too." Dais said.  
  
"No good no doubt this early." Sekhmet agreed after the both of them noticed how dumbfounded all of them but Jenna and Ryo looked.  
  
"Hi guys!" Jenna hugged each of them, but Cale was the only one to notice the diamond ring on her hand.  
  
"What a beautiful ring. Who gave it to you?" He asked.  
  
~*~  
  
This is no ordinary love  
  
And I can never have enough (I can't get enough)  
  
Of all the things you've given to me  
  
My heart, my soul, my everything  
  
~*~  
  
"Ryo."  
  
"Hold it! You mean my brother [adopted] FINALLY asked you the big question? You mean we're goin' to be SISTERS!" Kayrua shrieked before hugging Jenna then kissing [on the cheek] and hugging Ryo. "Hey! We girls got some shopping to do. depending on what the date of the wedding is."  
  
"Well let's see here. It's currently March and we both always dreamed of having our wedding in July. so we better start getting things today!" Jenna looked at Ryo, who shrugged and looked at Mia, who looked like she was going to complain because they had to study for collage finals yet. Every one of the girls saw that she was going to do so and gave her the best puppy dog eyes that they possibly could. And to help support them, the guys stared at her with their eyes open as far as they could go. They needed the girls out of the house to finish up a ping pong tournament using the dinning room table since White Blaze 'fell' on the real ping pong table a month ago.  
  
"Mia. PPPPPLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEE!!!" They all pleaded with her in unison. Mia rolled her eyes in defeat.  
  
"Sure. Why not." The other females yelled and jumped up and down with excitement. "We'll meet you boys back here later. What are we waiting for girls? Let's go!"  
  
"See ya's tonight." They yelled over their shoulders as they walked out the door. A few seconds later Kayura poked her head back in.  
  
"Oh by the way. Ryo, Anubis, Sage, and Dais. Um. don't go looking for your wallets or credit cards cuz. WE GOT THEM!" she slammed the door behind her and jumped into the driver's seat of her car before the four boys could track her down.  
  
~*~ 4 Months Later ~*~  
  
Ryo and Cye stood at the altar, waiting for the ceremony to begin. Even though it was Ryo's wedding, Cye was nervous. really shaking in your shoes and tux type nervous.  
  
* Things better work out right or I'll go nuts. I hope the others didn't forget the lyrics. Then again knowing that Kento is involved something is bound to go wrong. Oh god, please help us. * he thought as they both heard the music float through the large Catholic Church from the organ in the back. Over five hundred people were in attendance at St. Peters Church in Tokyo, Japan.  
  
Most of them were co-workers and acquaintances from Preventers that both of them knew and a few of them were very important politics. The other half of the party that was present was from the few so-called family members that Ryo had and 95% of Jenna's family, whom had already adopted Ryo into the family years before. This also included close friends.  
  
But their really rrreeeeeeaaaaaaaalllllyyyyyy close friends were apart of the wedding party. Cye was the best man and Mina was the maiden of honor. Little Yuli was their ring bearer with Mariemaya at his side as the flower girl. Kayura, Mysica, Mia, and Lita were the bride's maids. And one can't forget that Kento, Anubis, Sage, and Rowen was the groom's men. {BTW: Lita from Sailor Moon is Kento's girlfriend so I don't own her and the chara Mysica belongs to a friend of mine.}  
  
Then the bride's maids/groom's men began to walk down the aisle, followed by Yuli and Mariemaya. {Sorry to say that I don't own anything Gundam either} Then the lone Mina walked down and took Cye's arm at the half way point. At that moment the music changed and the doors to the back opened wide to reveal the one person that was needed.  
  
As everyone stood, Jenna and her once long lost father began to walk down the aisle.  
  
~*~  
  
Oh yes I will  
  
~*~  
  
Her silk white gown made her look like a princess angel. It followed the curve of her body until it billowed out a little at the waste for a ball gown like skirt. The top half was plain white with little silver sequins glittering away all over in the light. It was cut like a halter-top {three inches from the bottom of the collarbone} with two diamond-linked straps on either shoulder. {I'm thinking Mistress Nine type straps from Sailor Moon} Silk silver-white gloves trailed up to her elbows where it only looped around her middle finger with little white rhinestones.  
  
The skirt was the same silk white color with antique lace cut in little roses. The shoes had straps that were accented with gold toned rhinestones. Not to mention that they were her favorite style. stilettos.  
  
Half of her long hair had been pulled up into a ballerina knot with little diamond clips holding it to her head. An antique lace vale (that had the same pattern as her skirt) was anchored to her head with a diamond and amethyst tiara almost covered the knot from view.  
  
Ryo's mouth hit the floor and yet it went into an ear to ear smile. Cye and the others thought that they would never ever see Jenna look that amazing. Needless to say that she would wear a dress that was so dazzling and form fitting it was shocking.  
  
~*~  
  
Every night I thank you Lord (I thank you Lord)  
  
For giving me the strength to love her more  
  
And more each day I promise her  
  
As long as I hear those three words  
  
~*~  
  
As Jenna's father handed Ryo Jenna's hand he whispered into his son- in-law's ear, "Take good care of my little girl."  
  
Ryo nodded his head in reply, and then they faced Father Roache, an old friend to the Hino's and a Catholic Pasteur. He smiled at the couple and winked at Jenna.  
  
"Who here gives this woman to this man?" he asked in a loud kind voice, filed with many years of experience in his field.  
  
"Her mother, grandfather in spirit, and I do." Her father replied and took a stand beside his wife. Then everyone in the church was seated.  
  
~*~  
  
Yes I will  
  
Take your hand and walk with you  
  
Yes I will  
  
Say these three words that promise to  
  
Yes I will  
  
Give you everything you need  
  
And someday start a family with you  
  
Yes I will  
  
Take your hand and walk with you (yeah)  
  
Yes I will  
  
Baby I promise you  
  
Yes I will  
  
Give you everything you need  
  
And someday start a family with you (a family)  
  
~*~  
  
Jenna was the first to recite her vows and was forcing her self not to cry.  
  
"You've always been there for me and there are so few ways for me to repay you for all that you have done. When we first meet, I thought that I could not be around you. That I would hurt your emotions because of the hard road that I was traveling at that time in my life." That's when she lost it. Several tears seeped out of the corner of her eyes. "As we got to know each other, I realized that if I was going to spend the rest of my life with some one. I wanted it to be you."  
  
Ryo also tried to blink back tears, but knew that they were an option at this time. He took a deep breath and began to speak.  
  
"When we meet 6 years ago the first thing that I noticed about you was that you were a very self conscious person. Always careful about what moves you made and how you put them to the test. I felt that you wanted to scare me away when you tried to hide things from me. But that only made me more curious about you." His tiger blue eyes sparkled with love as he reached up and wiped the crystalline tears her eyes. "The way that you show you care about those you love is shown in every way of surprise and excitement that your imagination could conger up. And I hope that in the years to come that I learn from you and that I can teach you a few things as well. I will forever be at your side to protect you in everything that you do my love."  
  
~*~  
  
I stand beside you  
  
In everything you do (yes I will)  
  
Wherever you go  
  
Whatever you do  
  
Baby I'll be there (oh baby I'll be there)  
  
(I will be there)  
  
~*~  
  
"Ryo repeat after me." Father Roache handed him the wedding band after he got it from Yuli. "I Ryo."  
  
"I Ryo."  
  
"Take you Jenna."  
  
"Take you Jenna.'  
  
"As my loftily wedded wife."  
  
"As my loftily wedded wife."  
  
"For richer, for poorer."  
  
"For richer, for poorer."  
  
"In sickness and in health."  
  
"In sickness and in health."  
  
"Til death do us part."  
  
"Til death do us part."  
  
Ryo sighed, happy that that was done with without any mistakes. He slipped the gold ring on her finger.  
  
~*~  
  
As God as my witness (God as my witness)  
  
I will carry this through (I will carry this through)  
  
'Til death do us part (death do us part)  
  
I promise to you (I promise you)  
  
~*~  
  
Once again Father Roache took a ring from Yuli, but this time handed it to Jenna. "I think that you no what do to huh kiddo."  
  
"You bet."  
  
"I Jenna."  
  
"I Jenna."  
  
"Take you Ryo."  
  
"Take you Ryo.'  
  
"As my loftily wedded husband."  
  
"As my loftily wedded husband."  
  
"For richer, for poorer."  
  
"For richer, for poorer."  
  
"In sickness and in health."  
  
"In sickness and in health."  
  
"Til death do us part."  
  
"Til death do us part."  
  
~*~  
  
Yes I will (oh)  
  
Take your hand and walk with you  
  
Yes I will  
  
Baby baby baby I promise you  
  
Yes I will  
  
Give you everything you need  
  
And start a family with you, baby  
  
(oh I will)  
  
~*~  
  
Jenna slipped a gold band on Ryo's hand and let the flood of tears pour down her face as Father Roache said the phrase that all of them were dying to hear him say. "With the power invested in me and in the name of God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
And of course Kento, Mina, Sage, and Anubis had to put their two cents in, but the look that Kayura was giving them almost made them back down.  
  
"Go Twin Phoenix!"  
  
The couple kissed and all in attendance stood and cheered. Then they turned to face the crowd as Father Roache spoke.  
  
"I now present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Ryo Sanada." They took of in a steady walk down the hall as Duo Maxwell, Zeches Merquise, Heero Yuy, Wufei Chang, Quatre Winner, and Trowa Barton stretched a banner across the door way to be lowered after everyone left so the newly weds could run through it like a herd of football players.  
  
As all of the guests made their way back to them they shook hands and hugged them. Within a matter of a few 15 minutes the really fun part was about to begin.  
  
~*~  
  
Yes I will (oh)  
  
Yes I will (ooh yeah)  
  
Yes I will (oho I promise you, that)  
  
~*~  
  
Jenna and Ryo braced them selves for the shower of birdseed and Cherry blossoms that would come as soon as they ran threw the banner and out of the large French doors.  
  
"Ready?" Zeches asked winking at them.  
  
"Yup!" Then they ram sacked the banner and as expected the rain of seed was really large. People cheered and threw more seed at them as they jogged down to the waiting limo to go to the reception hall after pictures were taken at the Temple. They planed to live happily ever after. And no one was going to stop them.  
  
~*~  
  
Everything's gonna be all right  
  
It's gonna be all right  
  
I will  
  
~*~ 


End file.
